Icecrown Citadel (instance)
|boss=The Lich King |type=Raid |level=80 |players=10/25 |bosses= |key= }} Icecrown Citadel is planned to be released in patch 3.3. This raid is the pinnacle of the Wrath of the Lich King expansion. Layout *4 floors and 12 boss encounters *Chill of the Throne is zone-wide and allows all creatures to ignore 20% of a player's dodge rating, much like Sunwell Radiance. *Waypoints and teleporters are being reused here because the instance is really big. The instance is built around the spire where the Frozen Throne sits **On the second floor, players will have to board an airship with their faction leader and race against the other faction to reach the third floor. Players will eventually board their ship with rocket packs and catapults to fight them **The third floor seems to be the biggest one and will feature 3 wings **The fourth floor is where players will fight the Lich King. Zone map The instance maps were added in build 10554 of the PTR. The very first build shipped maps that the Blizzard artists use to create the styled maps. The maps were updated a few builds later with the in-game style. File:InstanceMap-IcecrownCitadel1.jpg File:InstanceMap-IcecrownCitadel2.jpg File:InstanceMap-IcecrownCitadel3.jpg File:InstanceMap-IcecrownCitadel4.jpg File:InstanceMap-IcecrownCitadel5.jpg File:InstanceMap-IcecrownCitadel6.jpg File:InstanceMap-IcecrownCitadel7.jpg File:InstanceMap-IcecrownCitadel8.jpg Bosses Ghostcrawler had stated that there would be 31 bosses in the Citadel,Re: 3.3 is the Age of the Warriors but later admitted it was a joke.Re: 31 bosses in icecrown raid. It was later confirmed at Blizzcon that Icecrown would contain 12 bosses, plus an additional 7 in the 5-man wings. Bosses and encounters Icecrown Citadel will be split into four sections for release, in the following order: The Lower Spire (the first four bosses), the Plagueworks (the next three), the Crimson Hall (the next two), and Frostwing Halls (the last three). There will be a period of some weeks after the opening of the first section before going on into the second. The Lich King may not be fought until Professor Putricide, Blood-Queen Lana'thel and Sindragosa are dead. Any heroic modes may not be attempted until the Lich King has been defeated on normal mode, and you cannot face the Lich King on heroic mode during that week's lockout unless you defeat Putricide, Lana'thel and Sindragosa on heroic mode. In addition, there will be limited attempts on the four most difficult encounters - Putricide, Lana'thel, Sindragosa, and the Lich King - similar to the Tribute Chest for Trial of the Grand Crusader (with the exception of there being no reward for completing the instance before the attempts run out). This symbolizes the support (in the form of troops and materiel) provided by the Ashen Verdict. The number of available attempts will increase in increments as the raid sections open; when the second section (with Putricide) opens, players will have five attempts; the second (Lana'thel) will boost that to ten, and the final (Sindragosa/Lich King) will boost it to a total of fifteen. The number will increase further in the weeks after all twelve encounters are open, indicating the growing strength of the Ashen Verdict. Once all of the attempts run out, these four bosses will despawn for the week.MMO-Champion BlueTracker - Icecrown Citadel Raid Access Progression The Entryway * * * * , described as "the Lich King's most powerful death knight" The Plagueworks * * * The Crimson Hall *Blood Princes ** ** ** * Frostwing Halls * * , former consort of Malygos, raised as the Queen of the Frostbrood. Shown in several promotional pieces and the login screen. The Frozen Throne * , master of the Scourge, will be the final boss of Icecrown Citadel.http://www.blizzard.com/blizzcon/recaps/raid_dungeon-panel.xml Achievements Gallery File:Icecrown-citadel.jpg|Icecrown Citadel File:Icecrown Citadel entrance.jpg|Entering the instance Patch changes * References External links es:Icecrown Citadel (Instance) Category:Raids Category:Instances Category:Icecrown Citadel Category:Scourge